


221b: Bite

by moonblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's forgotten to eat. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b: Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [221B: Bocado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814594) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



> Written for the #antidiogenes Bites challenge. :) An ever-growing collection of 221b ficlets, all ending with the word "bite".

With a huff, Sherlock shoves the pile of paperwork off the table in the sitting room they’ve come to use as a desk. It lands on the floor with a wholly unsatisfying thump. He runs his hands irritably through his hair before whipping his head around to glare at John.

“Stop looming. It’s distracting. I need to figure out how these cases relate to each other before someone else dies.”

John’s eyes are haggard, unfathomably tired. “Sherlock, you’ve been poring over those papers for over a week now. When was the last time you ate?”

Sherlock shakes his head. “Irrelevant.” Besides, he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to; he can’t remember.

Crossing into the kitchen, John sighs and speaks over his shoulder. “You have to eat something,  Sherlock. You can’t live on coffee and nicotine for this long.”

“Try me.” Sherlock snaps irritably. He refuses to believe hunger’s put him in this mood – it’s the lack of answers. Food won’t help.

Silently, John places a plate of toast at Sherlock’s elbow. Accepting the fact that it’s the only way to get John to leave him alone, Sherlock yields. He nods up at John, glowering through the curls of his fringe. John’s expression, a mixture of exasperation, amusement, and concern, is enough to weaken Sherlock’s resolve.

“Alright, maybe just a bite.”


End file.
